The Riot Girls
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Pietro is out of luck with Lexa. Remy and John help him out. Riot Girl by Good Charlotte. Xietro Romy Jonda


**Author's Note: I know I should be working on my other story but I can't. Most of my other stuff is being neglected. So until I get a few more votes on my poll and at least 2 reviews on EVERY story my muses and I are on strike from AFILAPW. So there's nothing you can do but vote and review. Hey, that rhymes! :) :P I used Riot Girl by Good Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

Pietro was upset. He had just found out from Lance that Lexa had broken up with Alex. Normally that would be a good thing, but she was upset and he didn't like it. He knew he would have no chance asking her out on the rebound. So there he lay looking up in the ceiling of the boarding house living room. Lance and John walked downstairs and did a double take. It was rare sight to see him still. They soon realized something was wrong.

The two walk over to the couch and look at him. John sat cross legged on the floor while Lance sit on the couch not occupied by Pietro's feet.

"What's bugging ya, mate?" asked John pulling out his favorite lighter.

"Nothing" he lied in a bored tone.

"Like hell. You been like this ever since Wanda left to cheer up Lexa,"said Lance. Then an idea popped into his head and he smiled,"Oh I get it now. You like her don't you?"

Pietro got red in the face "No I don't!"

John smiled "I think ya do, mate." he then made to figures kissing with his lighter.

"Who cares what you think?" asked Pietro getting annoyed. Lance shook his head. He picked up the phone and started dialing. John looked from his flame and asked

"Who ya calling?"

"Remy. He gave us both advice about Kitty and Wanda. I'm sure he can help Tro."

"There's nothing to help. I don't like her!" yelled Pietro. He would have left but there was no where to go. The two would follow him around the house and he couldn't go to the mansion.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." said Lance. Finally the phone was answered and Lance put it on speaker.

"Bonjour?"asked Remy on the other end.

"Remy we need you help. Pietro is having girl trouble for once in his life," said Lance.

"D'accord Remy'll help him out. What be de problem?"

"It's Lexa. I don't want to ask her out on the rebound. I've already tried but she won't talk to me,"Pietro confessed.

"All y' gotta do is make her believe y' like her. Remy and John had de same problem wit our filles. De question is, do y' really like her."

"I do. How do I prove it to her?"said Pietro. The boys thought a moment. The John made a light bulb out of fire over his head. "I got an idea." The two in the room looked at him. "Really it's a good one."

Lance sighed "Alright John. What's your idea?" They prepared for the worst when it came to him.

John grinned like a maniac and explained his plan. "I gotta admit that's a good idea,"said Pietro.

"Told ya so. Now lets get ta work," said John getting up.

After a awhile of labor and help from Kurt with a bribe the boys were ready. They stood outside setting up on the boarding house lawn while Lance went to fetch the girls.

"Lance what is it? We don't have time for this." said Wanda walking outside with her eyes closed.

"I promise Wanda it's a surprise for you three," said Lance leading them.

Once they reached the driveway they opened their eyes. On the lawn stood Remy, John, and Pietro with equipment for a band. John was at drums, Remy on guitar, Pietro on bass, and each had a microphone near them.

"Whah thah hell are yah doin', Swamp Rat?" asked Rogue.

Remy flashed her a crazy grin and said " Jus' puttin' on a show Cherie."

Then the music started. Remy was first up to his microphone.

**REMY  
****She's got tattoos, and piercings  
She likes Minor threat she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A river rat that needs an attitude adjustment.**

**Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Jeannie so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world!**

**Chorus****  
Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot!**

The girls didn't know whether to be happy or angry. The song did fit all of them. Then John leaned in for the next verse grinning at Wanda

**JOHN  
****And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay**

**'Cuz I know, I know, I know my Shelia would do anything for me  
Yeah**

**Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Jeannie so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world  
I said**

**Chorus****  
Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
****Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot!  
She wants a riot, she wants a rio****t!**

Then the big moment came. Pietro came up and looked dead at Lexa for the last verse.

**Pietro**  
**Oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh  
Don't ya know that all I really want is you?  
Got it all and all I really want is you!**

**Chorus****  
Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot**

**Emergency call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot!**

The boys finished the final two choruses and waited for a reaction. Pietro sat down his bass and zipped up to Lexa.

"Did you mean it?" she asked not looking at him.

"Of course I meant it, Lex. I may not be the best guy, but will you give me a chance?" he asked tilting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Alright." she said finally. A cheer went up from the rest. Rogue and Wanda left their boys' arm and went to Pietro.

"If you hurt her you won't only have Logan to worry about." said Wanda.

"I know. The-way-you-two-look-is-worse-than-anything-he-could-do."said Pietro quickly before taking off and kissing Lexa on the cheek. The girls heard him anyway and Wanda hexed him into the garbage cans.

They laughed at his position. All's well that end well. But how long will it last? (creepy twilight zone music)


End file.
